


Рецепт счастья

by villineouv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villineouv/pseuds/villineouv
Summary: Итак, рецепт счастья таков, смело записывайте. Добавляем немного раскрытия личностей героев и пересаливаем нелюбимым всеми пейрингом. Не забываем также кинуть, кстати, щепотку смешинок, чтобы развеселить окружающих, такую же щепотку ангста и драмы, чтобы эти самые окружающие немного поплакали. А что? Полезно! Перемешиваем и пробуем. Чур, не огромными глотками! Интересно, получился рецепт счастья?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 3





	1. Маринетт и Адриан. Намек

Маринетт, растерянно взирая на платье, обратилась к Тикки:

— Как ты думаешь, мне стоит это надеть?

Квами Тикки хмыкнула, но, подумав, отрицательно покачала головой.

— Не советовала бы. Кто знает, что скрывается под текстом?

Маринетт вздохнула, все еще чувствуя страх. Все началось этим прекрасным утром, когда она встала под очередной звон будильника. Какой по счету, кстати?

В общем, встала и тут же споткнулась об какую-то коробку. Возмутилась мысленно своей неуклюжестью — уже возле кровати не может удержаться на ногах, подумать только! — и более внимательно рассмотрела коробку. Коробка была розового цвета в белый мелкий горошек, перевязанная темно-фиолетовой нитью. Умиляло то, что кто-то специально выбрал любимый цвет и фасон Маринетт.

Она в нетерпении развязала ленты, подняла крышку и ахнула, увидев, что в коробке оказался поистине прекрасный сюрприз, замурчательный, как бы выразился Кот Нуар. Красное платье до колен в черную точку предъявлялось в качестве сюрприза. На подоле чья-то аккуратная рука сшила кружева, они же оказались и на рукавах, идущих в виде буфа.

Вначале Маринетт улыбнулась такому необычному сюрпризу, неожиданно появившемуся в начале утра, но потом облако подозрения пробежало по её лицу. Кто-то не просто так подарил платье, он явно хотел намекнуть этим сюрпризом: «Мне известна твоя тайна, ЛедиБаг!»

И это испугало Маринетт. Она не хотела огласке своей тайной личности. Пусть родные, друзья… Но другие не знают, что под маской супергероини скрывается неуклюжая и рассеянная девушка. Зачем им знать? Чтобы разочароваться? Чтобы посмеяться?

— Успокойся, Маринетт, — попыталась её успокоить квами. — Может, это какой-то поклонник?  
— Поклонник? — Маринетт, которая до этого быстро ходила по комнате взад-вперед с платьем в руках, резко остановилась и замерла от слов квами. Она выронила платье из рук от неожиданной догадки.  
— Ну да, — осторожно кивнула квами.  
— А что, если это… это Кот Нуар?  
— Он мог, теоретически, — признала правоту квами. — Только зачем? Нуар ведь может сам лично к тебе прийти и поговорить по душам, потому что разбрасываться намеками не в его стиле.

Маринетт вновь стала ходить по комнате. Она безумно нервничала, и слова квами не только не успокаивали, но и вселяли панику в душе.

Совсем недавно Маринетт узнала, кто скрывается под маской Кота Нуара. И это открытие стало для неё потрясением. Она долго размышляла, взвешивала все «за» и «против» и пришла к неумолимому выводу, что не стоит в ответ раскрывать свою личность и уж тем более говорить, что тайна Кота Нуара не является тайной для неё, ЛедиБаг. Она промолчала, в душе радуясь, что Котом Нуаром оказался хорошо знакомый ей человек, Адриан Агрест, одноклассник, в которого она влюблена.

Постепенно Маринетт стала осознавать, что если Адриан — это Кот Нуар, то значит, что он любит ЛедиБаг, когда как в Маринетт видит лишь друга. Этот факт опечалил и убедил, что с раскрытием лучше повременить и вообще закинуть на неопределенный срок.

И вот сейчас Маринетт получила сюрприз и предположила, что подарок может быть от Кота Нуара. Что это означает? Кот Нуар хотел сказать, что знает её личность и готов к дальнейшем отношениям, даже как с личностью Маринетт? Или это не Нуар вовсе…

— Тикки, как мне быть?  
— Без паники, Маринетт, — Тикки произнесла привычную фразу, которая обычно имела противоположное воздействие. — Поговори с Котом Нуаром. Вам давно пора расставить все точки над "и".  
— А знаешь, ты права.

Маринетт бросила решительный взгляд на квами. Сейчас, как никогда, она напоминала ЛедиБаг, известную героиню Парижа.

***  
Адриан не успел зайти в класс, как был пойман за запястье краснеющей Маринетт.

— Нам надо срочно поговорить, — шепнула она.

И под одобрительный взгляд Альи они направились поближе к окну.

— Спасибо за на…мек, который я тебе дала… В смысле, который ты мне дал, — Маринетт вздохнула, с трудом сдержав жест рукалицо, и продолжила говорить. Интересно, почему она всегда заикается перед Адрианом? — Так вот, предлагаю часто поговорить… честно поговорить. Надеюсь, ты меня теперь примешь, как ЛедиБаг?

Последнее предложение вышло более-менее сносно. Адриан молчал, внимательно слушая. Он задумчиво стоял и не произнес ни слова. Казалось, заявление его потрясло, и он не знает, как на него реагировать.

Маринетт с возрастающей тревогой разглядывала лицо Адриана, гадая, о чем он думает. Не разочаровался он в ней? А что, если да? Тогда конец её жизни! Он разочаруется в ЛедиБаг и отдаст кольцо Кота Нуара Мастеру Фу. ЛедиБаг придется спасать самой Париж, жить одной, не иметь детей с именами Хьюго и Эмма. Она не сможет даже завести хомячка с именем Адриан. Хотя, почему бы и нет? Итак, она заведет хомячка с именем Адриан, собачку по имени Агрест и кошечку с именем Кот Нуар…

Маринетт моргнула и только сейчас поняла, что полностью ушла в мечтания и не услышала, что же произнес Адриан.

— Прости?  
— Я говорю, что счастлив быть с тобой, Маринетт. Ты мне нравишься как обычная девушка, так и героиня Парижа.

Счастливый визг раздался по всей школе и эхом отразился от стен, заставляя недоумевать окружающих.

— Что это? — встревоженно спросил Нино, — Новый злодей?  
— Нет, просто моя девочка призналась Адриану в любви, — лукаво улыбнулась Алья, довольная решением и реакцией Маринетт.

Последнее доказало, что она стопроцентно счастлива, и Адриан ответил на её чувства.

А Адриан улыбался своим мыслям. Он так и не понял, о каком намеке Маринетт говорила. Но фраза о том, что под маской ЛедиБаг скрывается Маринетт, обрадовала. Он решил только радоваться внезапному счастью и попозже узнать об этом намеке, который так быстро раскрыл личность любимой.

— Мы правильно поступили, Тикки? — спросил Плагг.  
— Конечно, они же счастливы. По-моему, план вышел отличным. Платье помогло Маринетт наконец-то воссоединиться с любимым. Все препятствия исчезли на её пути. Кстати, спасибо Мастеру за платье.  
— А я думаю, что нужно было в коробку добавить ещё и камамбер, тогда бы Маринетт быстрее догадалась, что сюрприз сделал Кот Нуар, а не простой поклонник ЛедиБаг.  
— Ты не исправим, — покачала головой Тикки, наблюдая, как громко смеются и поедают свои пирожные Маринетт и Адриан.


	2. Алья Сезер. Соблазн

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ловите первый конкурсный драббл!  
> Написано для челленджа #mnlo_last_summer_days группы MNLO https://vk.com/miraculousnlo?m=1&w=wall-143615758_77234%2Fall  
> Ух, держите за меня кулачки!

Диета для девушек — это своего рода соревнование на прочность силы воли и силы слова. Так хочется попробовать хоть маленький кусочек, ощутить незабываемый вкус, о котором уже задумываешься, стоит только почувствовать приятный аромат, щекочущий нос! Но нельзя, диета прежде всего! Зато существуют особы, которые забывают о силе воли и лишних килограммах, съедят тортик на ночь, вот потом и ходят, страдают. Алья к таким особам не относилась. Она твердо держала диету, решительно подавляя в себе желание «чуть-чуть попробовать». Согласитесь, это становится с каждым разом труднее, особенно когда рядом твоя подруга с наслаждением поедает выпечку и ещё желает поделиться с ближними. Так ненавязчиво соблазняет, не задумываясь о диете. Или задумываясь?

— Нет, я не буду, Маринетт, — покачала головой Алья и усилием воли отвернулась от профитролей.

Хотя душа буквально приказывала взять сие кулинарное изделие, а растекающиеся во рту слюни ясно говорили о желаниях Альи.

— Не хочешь? — слегка удивилась Дюпен-Чен и придвинула тарелку к себе поближе, — Не понимаю твою диету, Алья. Зачем себя мучить?  
— Ради красивой фигуры, — пожала плечами Сезар как можно безразлично.   
— Ну, а мне везет. Я ем и не толстею. Разве это не прелестно?

Маринетт в подтверждение своих слов запихнула профитроль в рот, а Алья вздохнула. Этот экзамен на силу воли она прошла, только почему так грустно?

***  
Новое испытание не заставило себя ждать. Произошло оно у Маринетт, когда Том вдруг поинтересовался, заметив пустую тарелку Альи:

— А ты чего не ешь? Не нравится наша выпечка?  
— Поешь, попробуй, мы старались, — подхватила Сабина.  
— Я на диете, — заявила Алья, чувствуя, что готова провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

Милые люди старались, готовили, а ты отказываешься! Нет, ну какая ужасная вещь — диета, но ещё хуже будут лишние килограммы. Не передать словами ужас от большой цифры на весах! Хочется закричать от своего малодушия. А ведь некоторые в такой ситуации вообще ломают весы! Алья, слава богу, никогда их не ломала, но досада затопила все её сердце.

А дальше не остановишься, возьмешь один маленький кусочек, потом ещё один такой же маленький и ещё… И не замечаешь, как всё съедаешь. Блюдо как раз состояло из них, вот ты и съела, не заметив.

Примерно тоже самое случилось с Альей и кишем. Она и не заметила, как киш исчез из тарелки. Зато милых людей не обидела!

***  
Соблазны есть и в школе, чему здесь удивляться. Алья обходила столовую, лишь бы не чувствовать ароматы блюд. Знала, что немедленно даст слабину, плюнет на разработанные пункты диеты и возьмет что-нибудь поесть. И тогда тревога! Не сможешь остановиться, будешь наслаждаться пищей и… толстеть. Тогда зачем надо было мучить себя все пять дней? Чтобы забыть о диете и привет, килограммы, мы вас не ждали?

Она села за парту и заметила рядом шоколадку в обертке. В последнее время нюх у Альи обострился, и запахи еды чувствовались ещё явственней, еще соблазнительней…

— Будешь? — поинтересовалась Маринетт с самым невинным видом на лице.

Она, не отрывая насмешливого взгляда от Сезар, развернула обертку, разломала шоколадную плитку на части. Всё это проделала с нарочито медленным движением.

Алья нервно сглотнула и вздрогнула от приятного аромата какао-бобов и характерного хруста шоколада. Интересно, он также будет хрустеть во рту? Хотя о чем она думает? Как будто и не пробовала никогда шоколада. Он совершенно точно растает, даря небывалое наслаждение и счастье. Ещё оставит послевкусие на языке, чтобы не забывали, чтобы ещё раз попробовали…

— Нет, я так больше не могу, — шумно вздохнула Сезар и потянулась за кусочком шоколада, — Я хочу эту шоколадку, — слова прозвучали как клятва, но тут как будто током ударило. — Убери её от меня, — В голос добавились упрямство, досада и противоречие самой же себе, — Дай мне кусочек.

Маринетт молча смотрела, как Алья вначале протягивает несчастный кусочек шоколада на сантиметр от рта, убирает и вновь протягивает, бормоча о «первой и последней ошибке в своей жизни».

— И долго продлятся эти мучения? — покачала головой Дюпен-Чен.

Состояние подруги озаботило Маринетт. Нет, конечно, диета — это хорошо, но когда человек добровольно обрекает себя на мучения? И ради чего? Небольшой цифры на весах и похвалы от окружающих? Да так недолго свести себя в могилу! Она как будто парнокопытное животное. Ест салаты и коктейли. А сейчас совсем с ума сошла — вроде хочет взять кусочек шоколада, но не берет — диета не позволяет.

— Нужно это исправить, — решилась Маринетт.

Она знала, кто поможет убедить Алью отказаться от диеты или хотя бы облегчить её.

Алья сидела в парке в ожидании прихода Нино. Погода была прекрасная, без удушающей жары или, наоборот, чрезмерного холода. В это время можно с легкостью гулять, дышать свежим воздухом и просто отдыхать. Вот бы купить мороженого, чтобы жизнь раем показалась…

— Алья, будешь мороженое? — поинтересовался Нино, уже держа в руках два рожка с разноцветными шариками, — И ещё я бы хотел сказать… Не надо так жестко… В смысле, держать диету. Мы любим тебя такой, какая ты есть. 

Сезар наградила его недоумевающим взглядом, поэтому Нино решил, что нужно действовать незамедлительно.

— Так ты будешь мороженое? Учти, я могу его съесть.


	3. Натаниэль и Хлоя. Короче говоря, помощь Хлое

Натаниэль Куртцберг  
Солнце выглядывало из белых пушистых облаков, но не забывало ярко светить и обдавать лучами всех вокруг. Я улыбался, сидя на скамейке в парке. Люблю такие нежные деньки, когда можно спокойно рисовать, наслаждаясь вдохновением и теплом. Вчера мне не повезло — было чересчур жарко на улице. Хотя не в зное дело; оно не стало причиной моего плохого настроения. Главной причиной была Хлоя Буржуа.

Однажды я заметил, что Хлоя прекрасна без своего вздорного характера. Это случилось на уроке химии, когда меня посетило вдохновение. Все с интересом слушали мадам Менделееву, а я у меня чесались руки что-то нарисовать и желательно прямо сейчас. Я вытащил блокнот и огляделся. Хлоя в этот момент махала перед собой тетрадкой в попытке избавиться от удушливой жары. Она изящным движением, по-кошачьи, уперлась локтями об соседнюю парту. Так я её и изобразил. Невольно стал за Хлоей наблюдать и на следующих уроках.

Я рисовал все перемены и несколько минут с уроков, с трудом отрываясь от блокнота, чтобы послушать учителя. Не мог не взглянуть на Хлою. Столько грациозных движений в ней! Как она сидит, играет в телефоне, слушает учителя, даже поджимает губы, если не понимает какого-то вопроса. Каждое движение казалось меня прекрасным, оно меня привлекало. И случилось в один день, когда я понял, что бесповоротно влюбился в Хлою.

Конечно, Маринетт мне продолжала нравиться, но теперь как незаменимый друг, готовый всегда помочь. Тем более, надежда давно растаяла, как мороженое в жаркую погоду. Я увидел, как Маринетт краснеет и заикается в присутствии Адриана Агреста. Как здесь не заметить влюбленность? Смысл тогда страдать? Сердцу ведь не прикажешь. По себе знаю. Помню, как страдал от неразделенной любви к Маринетт. Потом чувства поутихли, я только-только оправился, как после тяжелой болезни, как вдруг обратил свое внимание на Хлою…

— Эй, рыжий, прервись наконец от своей писанины! — послышался вдруг знакомый раздраженный голос над моим ухом.

Я помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания прочь, и удивленно поднял глаза. Передо мной стояла Хлоя Буржуа, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты что-то хотела, Хлоя? — спокойно поинтересовался я.  
— Да, хотела. Ты должен мне помочь, — заявила она безапилляционным тоном.  
— С чего это вдруг?  
— Тебе же, по-моему, Маринетт нравилась? А мне нужен Адриан. Предлагаю выгодную сделку…

Не знаю, какой черт меня укусил, но я согласился. На свое несчастье.

Хлоя Буржуа  
Я раздраженно взглянула на Натаниэля и подавила в себе желание сказать всё, что я думаю о его поведении. Там в парке я была уверена на успех. Натаниэлю же нужна дура-Маринетт? Нужна, а я хочу быть с Адрианчиком. Всё логично и не обречено на провал. Когда люди любят, то готовы на любые подвиги и на любые действия. А что с Натаниэлем? Он вообще понимает, как надо себя вести? Я всего лишь велела ему побыть на некоторое время моим парнем, чтобы Адриан приревновал. А Натаниэль как себя ведет? Такое выражение лица, словно он проглотил лягушку, и его сейчас вывернет наизнанку. Где все флюиды и милая краснота на щеках? Не вижу!

— Улыбнись, не ходи с мученической рожей, — велела я Натаниэлю. — Мы не идем на каторгу. И да, ты в меня якобы влюблен?

Тот покраснел и быстро кивнул. Зашли в класс вместе. Теперь Натаниэль не смотрел на меня, а уткнулся в свой блокнот. И что он там рисует? Опять свои каляки-маляки с Дюпен-Чен? Ну достал, словно поблизости нет другого объекта. Например, я.

— Натаниэль, — обратилась я, толкнув локтем этого рыжего придурка.

Тот оторвался от рисунков и поднял на меня свои глаза. Я на секунду замерла. Если честно, никогда не разглядывала цвет глаз у другого человека. Даже у Адриана. А тут глаза Натаниэля. Такие чисто голубые, аж дух захватывает. Я нервно сглотнула, почувствовала впервые в своей жизни растерянность, но быстро пришла в себя. Злость и возмущение придали силы.

— Хорошо, я согласна сегодня вечером встретиться с тобой, — громко заявила я на весь класс.

К чести, Натаниэль быстро сориентировался, сунул блокнот в карман и улыбнулся так искренне.

— Хлоя, я просто счастлив! — воскликнул он.

Я удовлетворенно кивнула, даже демонстративно поцеловала его в щеку. Осталась довольна реакцией одноклассников. Они не только подняли глаза с экранов мобильников, но даже в удивлении на нас взглянули, зашептались. Я слышала краем уха их разговоры. «Неужели наша гордячка встречается с Натом?» «Как такое возможно? Она же его задирала всё время!» «Это любовь. Она творит чудеса». Я гордо прошествовала к своему месту, села и кинула взгляд на парту Адриана. Мне хотелось увидеть реакцию Агреста, его вытянувшейся лицо от удивления, было бы лучше вместе с раздражением, а то и злостью. Но место рядом с Нино оказалось пусто…

Что? Где Адриан? Почему его нет? Для кого я так старалась, готовила этот спектакль с рыжим? Всё напрасно?! Я возмутилась. Решила устроить головомойку Адриану, чтобы знал, что нужно приходить вовремя. Я так старалась, пыталась обратить на себя внимание, а Адриана нет. Но не успела я решительно подойти к Нино, как в класс вошла Маринетт вместе с Адрианом. Одновременно. Оба всклоченные и запыхавшейся, словно бегали и прыгали за акуматизированным на Эйфелевой Башне подобно Коту Нуару и ЛедиБаг в репортаже. Я отвечаю, как Квин Би, что после такой беготни мы выглядим как выжатые лимоны.

Я нахмурилась, пытаясь понять причину своего беспокойства. Вроде все нормально. Опоздали вдвоем… И тут я поняла, что меня так мучило вначале. Адриан и Маринетт выглядели очень довольным и держались за руки, словно влюбленная пара. Я покачала головой. Надо убрать дурацкие мысли из головы. Какая из них пара? Как говорил Адриан, они просто друзья. Почему мне не верить словам Адриана?

Да, друзья… Я даже не смогла обнять Адриана, как раньше. Была оставлена его нетерпеливым жестом.

— Извини, Хлоя, но я встречаюсь с Маринетт. Мне не хочется обижать свою девушку, потому давай без объятий?

Я гордо вздернула подбородок, сдерживая слезы. На уроке я гадала, думала, что мне показалось. Не показалось. Адриан и Маринетт действительно встречаются. Я ощутила, как моя надежда тает. Вон как Адриан смотрит на Маринетт. Наверное, он её любит.

— Ты, правда, пойдешь со мной вечером на свидание? Тоже для достоверности… — спросил Натаниэль на перемене.

Выглядел смущенным. Я больше всего на свете хотела его послать куда подальше с его заботой, но почему-то не нагрубила.

— Давай встретимся, — кивнула я и тут же добавила. Всё-таки надо быть до конца честной. — Да, ты можешь не притворяться. Это не нужно. Адриан со мной не будет…

Я подумала, что Натаниэль сейчас втянет голову в плечи, быстро кивнет, повернется и уйдет. Вместо этого он смерил меня пронзительным взглядом и сказал:

— Я не возвращаю свои слова назад. А страдать не надо — не поможет. Надо просто жить дальше, не оглядываясь на свою бывшую любовь. Кто знает, может, ты встретишь кого-то лучше?


	4. Маринетт и Даша Лаврецкая. Обмен телами. Часть 1

1  
Даша Лаврецкая зашла в спортзал и не сдержала радостной улыбки. Сейчас начался урок физкультуры, самый любимый урок из всех дисциплин. Наверное, дело было в учителе физкультуры. Открытый и весёлый Роман Сергеевич Ромашкин по кличке Ромашка покорил всех школьников без исключения. Его уроки сопровождаются играми и ненавязчивыми советами, отчего ученики уходят в приподнятом настроение и ни грамм не уставшими, даже если пот будет течь литрами.

Или все дело в любви к баскетболу? Даша любила именно этот вид спорта, даже больше волейбола и футбола. Ей нравилось закидывать мячи в корзину. Сердце начинает биться со скоростью света именно тогда, когда мячик попадает точно в кольцо, да ещё и с дальнего расстояния! Тут же ощущаешь себя асом в спорте.

Итак, урок физкультуры начался. Перекличка сделана, пробежка тоже, так что можно и голосовать, во что сегодня будем играть. Даша крикнула, что хотела бы сыграть в баскетбол. Петька, Оля, Игорь, Кирилл и Катька активно стали поддерживать Дашу, за что были вознаграждены улыбкой и благодарным взглядом Лаврецкой. Как хорошо, когда у тебя есть такие верные друзья. Большинство одноклассников проголосовали «за» баскетбол.

Игра полностью захватила Дашу, дала азарт и желание первой забить в кольцо. Лаврецкая забрала мяч у одного игрока, передала другому, снова забрала… Подбадривающие крики не были слышны, как и громкие овации.  
«Забить, только забить!» — думала Даша, подбегая к кольцу. Через секунду она почувствовала что-то тяжелое на голове, а дальше темнота…

***  
ЛедиБаг осмотрелась. Она находилась на Эйфелевой Башни, а над главным символом Парижа летала очередная жертва Бражника. Не спрашивайте, какая по счету, ЛедиБаг не скажет, потому что их было много. Множество людей ощущали обиду и злость, а потом, благодаря акуме Бражника, маленькой черной бабочке, начинали превращаться в суперзлодея. И у суперзлодея была главная цель — заполучить талисманы супергероев, ЛедиБаг и Супер-Кота. Задача всё время проваливалась, но Бражник не унывал и находил новую жертву.

Сейчас ею стал неудачный актер Франсуа Паве. Почему неудачный? Да потому что режиссер не принял его и крикнул ему вслед, как когда-то крикнул Станиславский: «Не верю!». Актер вначале загрустил, потом обозлился на режиссера и вообще на все фильмы, а тут в самый удачный момент появились Бражник с акумой.

Конечно, несчастный возпользовался шансом, чтобы отомстить своим обидчикам. Бражник наделил его силами, в обмен на главное условие — достать талисманы любой ценной. И сейчас Франсуа со злодейской кличкой «Недо-актер» менял телами людей!

ЛедиБаг со своим напарником Супер-Котом чудом избежали атаки. Не хотелось бы оказаться в чьем-то теле. А как легко Недо-актер всё это проделывал! Просто кидал сценарий в человека, и не успевал тот ахнуть, как сценарий возвращался назад к суперзлодею. И раз, всё, «телообмен» произошел. Кстати, телообмен совершался против воли и желания человека. Так серьезно пострадала девушка, оказавшейся в теле годовалого ребенка, старушка — в теле вороны и многие другие.

«И никак за него не ухватиться», — с раздражением подумала ЛедиБаг, когда йо-йо соскользнуло и даже не уцепилось за сценарий. Нужно было придумывать план. Просто так Недо-актера не возьмешь! ЛедиБаг задумалась и очнулась только тогда, когда услышала голос Супер-Кота:

— Миледи, в сторону!

ЛедиБаг не успела отреагировать вовремя. Она почувствовала сильный удар в голову, как будто об асфальт. Всё закружилось перед глазами, запрыгало. И прежде чем провалиться в пугающую черную пустоту, ЛедиБаг увидела Эйфелеву Башню.  
«Вот и увидела её перед смертью», — вспыхнула мрачная мысль…

***  
ЛедиБаг, она же Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, не сразу открыла глаза. Боль в голове не проходила, но, к её счастью, не усиливалась.  
«Хотя бы тошнота прошла», — оптимистично подумала Маринетт и вдруг услышала голоса. Разные и беспокойные, они шли со всех сторон. Она поняла, что людей, видимо, много и решила встать. Люди волнуются за ЛедиБаг, да и Коту нужна помощь со злодеем. Но смысл слов заставил насторожиться…

— Катрин, ты не могла поаккуратнее? Сотрясение мозга Лавре сделала! — возмутился недовольный баритон.  
— А я что, специально, по-твоему? Я же не хотела!  
— Так, Квитко, потише, — вмешался другой баритон, — Катя и вправду не специально. А с Лаврецкой ничего не случится ужасного. Память же ей не отшибло, в конце концов!  
— Не отшибло, говоришь? — возмутился тот, кого назвали Квитко, — Почему тогда она без сознания? В таких случаях появляется амнезия!  
— Квитко, не нагнетай! — успокоил его женский голос, — Дашка придет в себя, и мы сразу же поспешим в медпункт. Врач её осмотрит, скажет, в чем проблема…

Маринетт решила открыть глаза. Разговор привел с замешательство. Она, ЛедиБаг, героиня Парижа, лежит на земле, может, без сознания, а обсуждают какую-то русскую Дашу… Постойте, русскую? Верно, ведь это русское имя. Тогда почему Маринетт всё понимает? Она же русский никогда не учила, знает французский, свой родной язык, и английский. Китайский так и не удалось освоить, хотя в её жилах течет азиатская кровь. Но русский… С какого боку он здесь? Или силы супер-злодея имеют побочное действие?

Маринетт открыла глаза и ахнула. Невольно ладошка поднеслась ко рту. Место ей было совершенно не знакомо!

Огромное помещение с белыми потолками, неровно зашпаклеванными. Пол был расчерчен белыми линиями и покрашен в определенных зонах либо синей, либо зеленой краской. Стало ясно, что это спортзал. Но не коллежа Франсуа Дюпона, в котором обучалась Маринетт. Нет, этот спортзал был неизвестен Маринетт. А лица? Девушку окружили незнакомые лица сверстников. Ни одного знакомого лица! Ни подруги Альи, ни даже Хлои… Кругом ученики, которые, увидев, что Маринетт пришла в себя, подняли галдеж, стали что-то обсуждать…

Маринетт почувствовала растерянность. Ох, лучше бы она не открывала глаза, лучше бы вообще не очнулась!

— Даша! — радостно крикнул низкорослый юноша с забавными кудряшками и обнял… Маринетт. Она замерла, придя в ещё большее замешательство.   
— Лавря, как хорошо, что ты очнулась!  
— Мы уже строили предположения, — сказал другой юноша, белобрысый, — Ты у нас и память потеряла, и сотрясение получила… Только до твоей смерти не дошли. Ещё не успели…  
— Хованский! — возмутилась девушка в синем костюме «Адидас», давая подзатыльник.  
— Ай, больно! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я рядом с Лаврецкой лежал? — сердито крикнул Хованский, но на его губах играла усмешка.  
— Ещё раз так пошутишь, получишь второй подзатыльник! Твоя ирония неуместна…

Никто не отреагировал на ссору Хованского с девушкой. «Это у них обыденная вещь. Но моя проблема не разрешилась. Где я? И какого черта меня зовут Дашей, если я Маринетт?! А юноша? Как его? Тот самый Квитко? Он не сумесшедший часом? Тогда это объясняет его странное поведение. Мы же незнакомы даже, а он лезет обниматься…»

В этот момент от толпы отделилась девушка с каштановым цветом волос. В лучах солнца, пробивающих сквозь высокие окна, волосы светились рыжеватым золотом, если подобный металл вообще существует в природе. По крайней мере, именно такое сравнение приходит на ум в первую очередь. Девушка протянула руку Маринетт, помогая той подняться.

— Хованский с Катрин в своем репертуаре, — закатила глаза она,— Они переживали за тебя, как и мы все. Ну ты знаешь Катрин, без травм на физ-ре импоссибл.

Маринетт поняла, про кого идет речь, хоть совсем и не знала Хованского с Катрин, но все равно кивнула.

Катрин, прекратив перепалку с Хованским, посмотрела на Маринетт.

— Прости. Я не хотела попасть тебе в голову мячом… Это не нарочно, да и ты знаешь мою невезучесть…

Маринетт снова кивнула, чувствуя себя болванчиком. Она опять ничего не поняла. Ситуация необычная и всё больше напоминающая какой-то фарс…

Тут Маринетт вспомнила, что является ЛедиБаг. Она дотронулась рукой до мочки уха. Движение чисто машинальное, обычно действующее в качестве успокоительного, но сегодня сыграло несколько иную роль. Сережек не было вообще… Маринетт растерянно оглядела себя и поразилась. Одежда совершенно другая. Где темный пиджак, белая футболка и розовые джеггинсы? Их нет. Вместо этого обычный спортивный костюм, который Маринетт видит впервые. А ногти? Они накрашены белым с черным лаком! Когда успела?!

Маринетт, почувствовав, что сюрпризы не закончились на этом, пулей побежала в туалет. Там она взглянула в зеркало и чудом сдержала крик ужаса. Девушка со светло-русыми волосами ничего общего не имела с Маринетт Дюпен-Чен…

***  
Первым желанием Даши стало, как только она открыла глаза, хорошенько себя ущипнуть, чтобы наконец проснуться. Ну ясно же, это чистой воды сон, потому что в реальной жизни такое не может быть!

Сейчас Даша стояла в костюме из латекса с цветом, прямо как у божьей коровки, черные точки на красном фоне. Стояла на Эйфелевой Башни, между прочим. На небе летал человек в не менее странном костюме. Даже объяснить трудно, что за костюм. Он был обтягивающий, фиолетового цвета с красными полосками, которые шли зигзагами. Сейчас этот необычный персонаж швырял сценарий в прохожих. Люди с криком убегали, но ему всё - таки удавалось весьма точно попасть сценарием.

— Мяуледи, вы как? — Юноша в черном латексе подошел к Даше, — Есть мяудея?

Даша протерла глаза. Прошло то время, когда она девочкой хотела увидеть принца на белоснежном коне, настоящего дракона и вообще всю романтическую фантастику. Наверное, каждый, вырастая, начинает отличать реальность от той самой сказки. Тогда почему ей видится то ли кот, то ли парень? Дело в накладных ушах и в ремне, используемого в качестве хвоста? Но в жизни такое не бывает. Она спит и не может проснуться. Почему? Устала от физкультуры?

Даша ахнула. Точно, физкультура. Она играла в баскетбол, ждала подачи от одноклассника и тут почувствовала что-то тяжелое. Что же? Мяч? Да, скорее всего. Даша бы не удивилась, если б узнала, что Катька попала мячом в голову. Правильно, это сделала Катька… Но причем здесь этот кошмар?

«А что, если я уже умерла или в коме? И это рай так представлен?», — прозвучала пугающая мысль в её голове. Тогда всё сходится: и темнота, и обморок, и окружающая обстановка, больше изумляющая, чем пугающая.

— Мяуледи, что с вами? Неужели вы замерли, очарованные моей красотой?

Даша встряхнулась. Этот кот с ней флиртует? Ничего, у неё есть отповедь на языке.

— Я просто задумалась. Не переживай, твою красоту оценю, когда придет время. А сейчас как нам быть? Что делать с этим… — Даша замялась, но подумала, что если сыграет в ва-банк, то её догадка подтвердится… — злодеем. — Лаврецкая сразу же просветлела, прочитав по лицу кота, что попало в самую точку. Это был злодей с незаурядной одежде!

Так, одна загадка решилась, нужно ломать голову над другими. Например, какую роль здесь играет сама Даша и этот нагловатый котяра? Роль спасителей? От кого? От злодея? Скорее всего. Сколько Даша помнила, злодеи в фильмах и сериалах либо желали захватить мир, либо получить что-то незаконное… В любом случае, герои мешали злодеям и зачастую разрушали все планы в пух и прах. Выходит, что у Даши подобная миссия? И как избавиться от злодея?

Думы Даши прервал сам предмет этих мыслей, а точнее злодей.

— ЛедиБаг и Супер-Кот, отдайте мне ваши талисманы! — крикнул он и кинул книжку размером в несколько страниц.

Даша решила не рисковать. Не известно, что произойдет, если эта книжечка в тебя попадет! Лаврецкая успела отскочить. Кот сделал тоже самое, как заметила Даша краем глаза.

— Используй Супер Шанс! — крикнул кот, чудом избежав атаки книги.

Даша растерялась. Она только сейчас увидела у себя в руках японскую игрушку — йо-йо. «Да ещё и какой-то Супер Шанс… Про что он имел в виду? Использовать йо-йо, тогда появится Супер Шанс? Нет, слишком глупо выходит. Зачем эта игрушка у неё? Чертовы японцы! Придумали йо-йо на мою голову!»

— ЛедиБаг, действуй! — заорал кот. — Я долго не продержусь.  
— Что мне делать?!  
— Подкинь йо-йо вверх и крикни: «Супер Шанс!»

Даша сжала игрушку. Кинуть йо-йо для Супер Шанса? Надо попробовать…

2  
И Даша решила рискнуть. Она совсем не понимала, как йо-йо поможет в Супер Шансе и вообще что такое Супер Шанс. Но сейчас не время думать, нужно действовать! Даша вздохнула и послушно подкинула игрушку вверх. Но не успела моргнуть, как йо-йо упало, больно стукнув по макушке.

— Ай! Больно же, — с обидой произнесла Лаврецкая.

Йо-йо, ясное дело, промолчало, но в ответ упал букет желтых хризантем. Даша успела вовремя их подхватить, чисто машинальным решением, выработанным благодаря детективным историям.

— И откуда они? — удивилась Даша, оглядываясь. Супер-Кот сражался с злодеем с помощью серого шеста, который использовался в качестве фехтовальной шпаги. «А он умеет фехтовать», — подумала Даша и посмотрела на желтые хризантемы, как будто они ответили бы на все вопросы. Супер-Кот занят и навряд ли подарил бы цветы. Тем более цветы являются символом расположения, а Супер-Кот не настолько влюблен в Дашу, чтобы осмелиться дарить цветы, хоть и пофлиртовал немного. Но кто же тогда? Этот странный злодей? Сомнительно. Даша поняла, что она здесь в роли супергероини, а злодей разве может влюбиться в своего же противника? Даша вспомнила пару фанфиков и поняла, что такой вариант возможен, но точно не здесь. Или злодей мастерски скрывает чувства, или это Даша напридумала себе бог знает что. Даша склонялась к последнему варианту.

Она понюхала цветы и, не удержавшись, чихнула. «А здесь много пыльцы! Интересно, что мне с ними делать? Поставить в вазу, как напоминание об этом дне?» Даша отрицательно покачала головой и осмотрелась. Вдруг злодей, букет цветов и Супер-Кот мелькнули красным цветом с черными точками. План быстро стал вырисовываться в голове, словно Даша знала его и раньше, но просто подзабыла. И он показался таким очевидным и простым!

Не теряя ни минуты, Даша кинула букет прямо в руки злодею. Тот растерялся на мгновение.

— Это тебе на память! — сказала Даша, внимательно наблюдая.

Злодей поморщился, вдохнул и вдруг чихнул. Его чиханье повторялось каждую секунду. Даше стало даже жаль беднягу. Но что поделаешь? Просто борьба, ничего личного. Злодей ещё раз чихнул и выронил сценарий. Ушлый Супер-Кот немедленно его схватил.

— Катаклизм! — крикнул Супер-Кот и дотронулся правой рукой до сценария. Тот сразу же почернел и превратился в пепел. Из него вылетела маленькая бабочка фиолетового цвета.

Даша выдохнула с облегчением. Эту борьбу они выиграли. Нет, всё-таки сон удивителен. Дал возможность почувствовать себя супергероем, который спасает мир от злодеев. Интересно, что ей ещё приснится?

***  
Зазвенел звонок на перемену, когда Маринетт вышла из туалета. Она пребывала в шоке. Неизвестное место и лица пугали и удивлялись её. Где она находится? В России, судя по имени, а дальше? Почему она здесь оказалась и как? Маринетт вспомнила, как сражалась с Недо-актером, как Супер-Кот крикнул, она вздрогнула, но не успела отреагировать, потом почувствовала удар по затылку и темнота… Не значит ли, что она вселилась в чужое тело некой Даши Лаврецкой? Маринетт приложила руки к пылающим щекам.

Всё верно! Именно так всё и произошло. Недо-актер поменял девушек телами. Выходит, эта Даша находится в теле Маринетт…

— А, вот ты где, Лаврецкая, — весело произнесла та самая рыжеватая девушка из спортзала, обрывая мысли Маринетт, — а я тебя ищу повсюду. Пойдем в медпункт. У тебя наверняка сотрясение.  
— Может не надо? — неуверенно возразила Маринетт.  
— Надо, Даша, ещё как надо! Пойдем в медпункт, — повторила девушка таким тоном, что Маринетт сдалась. Так обычно говорила Алья Сезер, когда заставляла подругу идти в кафе, где будет Адриан…

Маринетт послушно последовала. А что ещё делать? Всё равно школа представлялась самым настоящим лабиринтом. Здесь легко заблудиться, а крики «ау» покажутся странными. Зато атмосфера ничем не отличалась от коллежа Франсуа Дюпона. Те же ученики, спешившие на уроки, малыши, играющие в салки, и учителя, делающие замечания. Школа везде оставалась учебным заведением, даже в России.

Конечно, иногда и не протолкнешься сквозь толпу учеников, но спутница Маринетт явно чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. При случае она могла оттолкнуть либо извиниться, но упрямо шла к своей цели. И этой целью был медпункт.

На встречу вышла медсестра в белом халате.

— Оля, что случилось? Только не думай, что я тебя отпущу домой из-за боли в голове.  
— А я и не думала, — ответила Оля. — Я пришла вместе с Дашей. На физ-ре ей угодил мяч прямо в голову. Решили пойти в медпукнт, узнать, нет ли сотрясения…  
— Сейчас посмотрим, — сказала медсестра и взглянула на Маринетт.

Маринетт с Олей опоздали на пять минут. Учительница лишь кивнула и ничего не сказала. Ученик у доски с мученическим видом продолжил отвечать. Маринетт достала учебник по физике и сдержала вздох облегчения. Программа по физике была точно такой же, как и в Париже. Они как раз проходили тему «Закон Ома для участка цепи». Интересно всё-таки, где Маринетт оказалась. Может, навигатор поможет?

Маринетт покосилась на телефон. Искушение слишком велико, но рискнуть стоит. Должна же она разведать обстановку в конце концов! Неизвестно, как поступит Даша в теле ЛедиБаг, а она, Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, не должна здесь оставаться! Нужно проработать план действий, и первым пунктом будет узнать свое местоположение.

И Маринетт решилась. Тихонечко, чтобы никто не видел, она достала телефон и зашла в приложение.

— Где я нахожусь? — спросила Маринетт.  
— Пятьдесят седьмая школа, улица Хамовнический Вал*, — ответил навигатор, но почему-то громко и на весь класс.

Маринетт ойкнула и огляделась. Одноклассники зашевелились и сейчас тихонько посмеивались. Учительница скрестила руки на груди:

— Лаврецкая, что это всё значит?  
— А она проверяет, где мы находимся. Она же получила удар мячом, вот и уточняет, так, на всякий пожарный… Или амнезия началась только сейчас, — хмыкнул белобрысый парень. Видимо, он играл роль шутника в классе.

Учительница ударила ручкой по столу, заставляя класс замолчать, и бросила гневный взгляд в сторону Маринетт.

«Упс, я влипла», — подумала Маринетт. Разведка обстановки дорого далась…

3  
Удивительный сон продолжился. Если Даша думала, что после поимки злодея вернется назад в родную школу, то она глубоко ошибалась. Пикнули серёжки в ушах.

— Ну что ж, до скорой встречи, миледи, — улыбнулся Супер-Кот. Его перстень издал звук, подобный серёжкам.

Даша поняла, что нужно уходить. Только как? На Эйфелевой башни она находилась впервые. Постойте, на какой башне? Даша покачала головой. Каким образом она оказалась в Париже? И как выйти из Эйфелевой башни?

Даша нашла укромное местечко и успела вовремя спрятаться, прямо когда серёжки издали последний сигнал. «Как у моего телефона», — подумалось Даше. Тут же спала трансформация, и перед Дашей появилось непонятное существо, отдаленно напоминающее божью коровку.

— Ты кто? — спросила Даша. Она всё меньше и меньше понимала ситуацию. Эх, как она соскучилась по своим друзьям!  
— А кто ты? — удивилось в ответ это существо, симбиоз жучка и мышки. — Я чувствую, что ты не являешься Маринетт Дюпен-Чен! Ты как будто совсем другой человек.  
— Да, другой, неизвестно как оказавшийся здесь. Я хотела бы выбраться и оказаться в Москве в кругу своих друзей.  
— Вот как… — протянуло существо. — Думаю, мастер Фу нам поможет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сей фанфик был опубликован отдельно, но я по некоторым причинам его удалила. И вот снова он! Посмотрим, как пойдет. Авось и вторая часть выйдет.  
> А автор ждет комментариев! Как вам попаданка? Маринетт справится дальше? Мастер Фу поможет?


End file.
